What Used To Be Has Changed
by CaptainHuggyface3218
Summary: Fate is a cruel and fickle thing, something her Niisan had engraved in her mind quite well. He probably didn't want support -his stupid man pride wouldn't allow it- but he was going to get it whether he liked it or not. Besides, Hinata had to be strong for others. /oneshot/


_**Whoo whoo whoo, I have no idea where this went, why it went there, or even why the hell I even wrote it... well if you're here, might as well read it XD**_

Neji-niisan used to play with her whenever he got the chance. Although he was in the branch family, he was a prodigy and most of his time was spent training with his father. He always tried to make time for her. They would play until exhaustion struck, laying upon the floor side by side beside her mother's pond where she'd smell the flowers. She would run her hands through his long hair and, when he let her, she would braid his dark locks with white little flowers. Their foundation was a field of white daisies. Even later, when he forgave her, he helped her get stronger and supported her through thick and thin.

Her mother used to give her smiles. Heart-warming smiles that would fill up her tiny heart, making her own smile appear upon her face. She'd giggle as her mother rubbed her head affectionately, kiss and pinch her cheeks, and toss her high into the air. Her mother would take the time to play dolls in her room. She would take the time to brush through her hair. She would take the time to teach her how to flower-press, garden, cook, and to love everyone and everything.

Her father used to send her chocolates at random. He was not as affectionate as his mother, but that was because he had his own way of showing it. She was always so carefree, because he was always watching over her, making sure she was alright. He would appear at every scrape, every name call, every negative occurrence that threatened tears to fall from her eyes. He would call her 'Sunshine' as he tucked her into bed and land a kiss upon her unmarked forehead.

Kiba used to smell her. At first, she had almost fainted from embarrassment. However, he said it was his way of inviting her into his pack, or in other words, his family. She then nodded excitedly and proceeded to smell him back. He reminded her a lot of Naruto, from his determination and energetic attitude. He would pull her up when he was falling, give her a smile when she faltered, and made her feel loved.

Shino used to mark her. He tagged her with a female kidaichū, saying that he would be alerted if anything were to occur. He was worried, and he knew she knew. Shino always had difficulty expressing emotions, but she could always tell. From the slightest furrow to his eyebrows, to the clenching of his fists, she knew when he needed to be noticed, for he always fell into the background, and she knew exactly how that felt. Shino, no matter how emotionless, was human too, and needed someone who cared. She was glad it was her for a time.

Hinata stared at the stone. Her cousin's name was here. It was in the midst of more of a hundred others, but whenever she came, she could instantly spot it. It was recently placed; a day after his funeral. She ran her hand over the cold stone, as if the name was the last memory of him. Her mother wasn't a shinobi. Her mother was a peasant who her father had fell in love with. He refuted all the laws and went ahead and had a daughter.

Her father had her mother cremated and they watched as she was blown away into the wind. Her father had remained stoic, cradling the newborn in his arms. Hanabi, the said newborn, was peaceful, taking after her father well. The clan looked on with no expressions; however, as Hinata thought back, they seemed almost at peace with her passing. Hinata was already red-eyed from earlier -crying till exhaustion did not benefit the five year old at all- and she began to sob all over again. The eyes expressed disdain at her supposed 'weakness'. She never understood. Why could she not cry over her dead mother?

Shino was gone. Hinata did see him on occasions, but he had his hands full with a girlfriend from another nation while learning the duties of his clan. He had no time for trivial matters such as her. Kiba was gone, but for a different reason. He was training to be clan head, something in which she is immensely proud for him to be achieving at such a young age. The clan is searching for a suitable partner for him to settle down with. He, too, had no time for her.

She didn't hold it against them, no, never. She was so proud; however, wouldn't check in on them, afraid of hindering them from their duties.

Her father had, in fact, changed over the years. He began to notice her, something she had wanted her entire life. He gave her support, gave her a hug! She couldn't remember the last time he had. He, in fact, had not changed the heiress position. Her sister was still the best fit to rule, but Hinata would not anger herself over that. Her father may not fully see her yet, but for some reason, that didn't matter anymore. The position, the acceptance... why bother? She was strong, that she knew, and he was her father. He was supposed to already care, no matter how weak he believed her to be.

Hinata trained by herself. Hinata ate with herself. Hinata did everything by herself because now, there was no one to do anything with. Loneliness was a normality. She only had one other close friend, and at that moment, that person wanted nothing to do with her. A woman with brown skin, brown hair tied up in two buns, and the one inch shoes she always just had to wear.

Hinata sighed. Those boots were stomping towards her right now.

Tenten had loved Neji. Still does -those feelings don't just disappear- and she is disgusted at his cousin. She was looking for comfort and she had supposed Hinata to be it. Hinata was the only one who could really understand this pain. She wanted someone to grieve with, someone to cry with, someone to curse the world at! She growled at Hinata's audacity to not shed one tear at his funeral. To hold that stupid Hyuga facade of calm as he was being lowered six feet under. Tenten wanted to slug her across the face with her fist as hard as she could, but she couldn't at that moment. Tenten chose a secluded place to take out her rage. Hinata took the punch to her jaw, landing hard on the floor, a bruise forming on her pale skin.

Tenten sneered above her. "He died. Neji is dead! He died for you and I loved him, I really did, and he knew. I could see it everytime he winced at my every move. I kept on loving him even after he turned his back on me whenever you showed up. You took up all of his time! And for what? Because you were too weak? Because you needed a hand to hold to cross the street? Do you know how it feels? To love someone, who doesn't love you back? To hope that for once, he would turn around and see you? For once?" Tenten's voice cracked, but she didn't care.

The pale girl slowly nodded.

Tenten laughed bitterly. She spat on the ground next to her. "You would know all about that, don't you Hinata?" She shook her head, tears now running down her face. "How could you do this to me? If you know what I'm talking about you should understand! Out of everyone, I knew you would empathize. You would know how much it pains me. I loved him! I loved him! And yet, he died to save you! He died because you were ready to die for someone else! What about me, Hinata?" Lunging at Hinata, Tenten's jaw clenched in anger. Tenten repeatedly punch the girl's chest in hysterics. "What about me?" She repeated this like a mantra.

Hinata protectively surrounded Tenten with his arms, holding her close and letting her take out all this built up frustration. She rocked back and forth as Tenten's punch halted and the crying subsided. Tenten just needed someone to hold her. Hinata got that. Tenten just needed to release all of these pent up emotions -needed a target- and Hinata was okay with being it. Tenten just needed someone to be there. Hinata did not have this luxury. She needed to be strong for others.

Hinata did not know how they became friends. Neither did he, when she asked. They had met before -they had common relationships- but they never talked to each other. The first of the many interactions were sprung forth from visits to the memorial stone. He came for his brother. She came for her close cousin. The first few 'meetings' had gone silent, a nod was the only action that signified that the other was there. Sasuke appreciated the flowers she brought for his deceased and she appreciated the silent support from his presence.

She instigated the first meeting that did not involve the dead. His stomach had rumbled and she politely invited him over for dinner, if he would like. He shrugged and an hour later they had sat in her small but cozy apartment eating dishes that mainly focused with the tomato fruit. Everyone in the village knew of his love of the red orbs and she was glad as she saw him savor every bite. They had polite conversion. Nothing too personal and nothing too invasive.

Sasuke didn't really know why he accepted the invitation. It could be the fact that he only had two friends, both of which were busy at the moment. It could be the fact that she intrigued him. He has killed -too many to count- and committed so many wrongs. He used to be loved by the village, especially by females, but now, they sent glares as he walked, whispered murderer under their breath, and overall, just stayed away. The first thing she did was send a polite nod and leave healing cream by his door after a long day of training. He used to know her as self-conscious. Too weak to do much. Too shy to talk to. Too innocent for the life of a shinobi. The heiress with no backbone. Now, even though she didn't say much, she was confident, calm, collected, and somewhat a bit mysterious. It was as if she could see through him, know everything, understand him with those pale purple eyes. It made him feel a little insecure. At the end of their meal, he had thanked her.

The next time around, he made a notion of his head for her to follow him. She did, and they had a short brunch in a cafe. They talked. Nothing invasive, nothing too personal.

The third time however, they had been training. She said she felt she could do better in taijutsu and he said he could help her. Halfway through the match, he collapsed. The match wasn't too tiring, but his lack of rest made him inadequate for anything at all. His insomnia had heightened and he often was left shaking in his bed. He thought it best to avoid it and sleep itself.

He woke, a soothed feeling in his chest and a weight lifted from his head. He felt more rested than he had for years. He opened his eyes to make out the worried expression on the girl's face as she wiped a spot of sweat just above her brow. He inferred she had probably healed him.

"Sasuke-san, why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked tenderly.

He haltered in breathing for a second or two. That was too invasive, too personal, but that sincerity in her eyes just made him want to tell her all his secrets. He settled for, "bad dreams."

She nodded, standing up and holding out a hand. He grasped it. "Is it about Itachi-san?"

His hand twitched, but other than that he gave no reaction. He said nothing in return, but that was all the answer she needed. "Seems to me that someone has feelings."

Although it irritated him, he appreciated the snarky comment. He knew his brother meant the best, he knew that he was broken from it, he knew that his friends give him looks of pity whenever the topic arose. A comment like that helped more than any pity-filled gesture could hand over. "Something you might just want to try."

"Oh," she smirked, reaching into her backpack and handing him a bento, "and I suppose Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is such a fantastic teacher."

"Master." He replied, opening the box and smelling the nice aroma. "Master, not teacher."

She smiled and the ice broke.

The next meeting was at his apartment. She gave him a weird look but she shrugged anyway.

"Make yourself at home." He said, gesturing towards everything in the living room.

"Maybe you should make yourself at home," she replied. It was true though. Everything was a dull gray with no color, no pictures, just standard furniture and minimal lighting. There was even a tag on most of the chairs and the table.

"Hmph."

She stuck out her tongue at him, curling herself on his couch. It was hard and cold. She was sure she could lay on the floor and it would feel the same. She rolled onto her stomach and peered up at the male. "Don't you have your own compound?"

He turned away, reaching into his fridge for a water. "Too banged up for use."

Sasuke watched as her nose scrunched up. He has analyzed it to her 'thinking face', something he found sort of stupid. He raised an eyebrow as her eyes widened and she smiled. "Why don't we fix it, yeah?"

He didn't know if he wanted to go back there. It brought too many memories. He sighed. He knew he was going to have to back someday and get over it. Kami knows how much dust has piled up.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"One, no. And two, how can a please be pretty?"

She blew a strand of her hair from her face. "Because it can. And fine, let's just watch the show."

Sasuke popped himself on the couch just as the Criminal Minds theme song began playing.

Sasuke was dying to know. It was in the back of mind, always there and never leaving him. One full month of curiosity he hasn't felt since he was twelve. It was just one question. One measly question with a two answer option choice. Not to much to ask for, right? He was thinking about when they were younger. Hinata had, what he thought was, an unhealthy obsession with a blonde-haired brat named Naruto Uzumaki in the academy days. He would walk by only to see the blonde oblivious to her staring and the pink -sometimes red- blush forever plastered on her cheeks. She would do this ridiculous thing with her fingers, twiddling them like an idiot. He remembered a few times -more like every time- she would faint from his contact. Now that was a bit extreme but if he took into account her shy nature, it didn't seem so bad. It was also weird because every girl had liked him. He didn't think this out of vanity but of truth. It was as if saying, 'the sky is blue' or 'the Earth is round': it just was a fact.

He chastised himself for mulling over it too much. He caught her after her self training and skipped formalities. "Do you still love him?"

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. She had only just finished and had set herself to packing up. "Whom are you referring to, exactly?"

He had no patience for this. "That idiot, Naruto."

She shrugged and turned back to her supplies she was busy packing up.

Now that was not an answer. Sasuke grumbled. It was a simple yes or no question, and like every other female, she had to go and complicate it. "Yes or no?"

"No." She answered curtly. "At least, I don't want to. It's time for me to move on from an impossibility, ne?" She sent him a sheepish smile which he glared at. She was being fake with her emotions, but he could see the sincerity in her wish. He nodded.

"Now, if we are done playing interrogation, I have something to show you." She half-sang, a pleased expression shown on her face. If anything, she looked like a child who cleaned up her room without having to be told.

Now as he was dragged through the 'Village of Glares' -something he had dubbed it a while back- he looked around. He almost chuckled at the sight. The villagers would see Hinata, the Hyuga heiress, and nod in respect and acknowledgement. Then, they'd see her holding his arm, dragging him, and their faces would turn into distaste and shock, something quite comical. He could almost laugh; however, he also wondered whether it was okay with the Hyuga girl. Just being in his presence would bring down her reputation, and although that had never really bothered him before, he knew that was not something she needed at the moment. She tugged him to the outskirts of town. It was familiar and he sighed in realization of her end destination.

She skidded to a stop in front of a large gate. The Uchiha symbol had worn away, something he had seen at his first return, but now it was freshly painted. He continued inside.

Hinata watched the Uchiha walk into his old home. He didn't show any outward reaction, yet then again, he never did. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him. His whole clan -his family- was killed by his brother, who left Sasuke the sole survivor. Sasuke had vowed revenge and chased his brother until he killed him. It was a relief to get rid of a haunting nightmare, only to find out that his clan had been the one to be corrupt and everything his brother did was to protect him. Fate is a cruel and fickle thing, something her Niisan had engraved in her mind quite well. He probably didn't want support -his stupid man pride wouldn't allow it- but he was going to get it whether he liked it or not.

Besides, Hinata had to be strong for others.

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I really only had time for the Main House. I didn't go into a couple rooms, seeing as they were locked and I did not want to invade your privacy, so I did the rest and even restocked furniture and the fridge so you are ever so welcome."

He nodded slowly and walked in nonchalantly. In reality, his heart was pounding in his ears and he was apprehensive, but he was Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't bow down to weak-willed emotions such as fear and want. Opening the door, he sucked in a breath. There was no stains of blood. There was no tarnish of broken debris. It was just... a normal house. He really felt... warm, but he wouldn't admit to that.

Hinata walked straight into the kitchen. "I'll start the food. Does onigiri sound fine?"

He nodded. He watched her cook. For a moment, he had been reminded of his mother. His mother would cook with a spring in her step and a hum springing from her throat. She would concentrate on the food so much, she would forget the world around her. She always looked at peace.

She died with a peaceful face too.

"Sasuke-san. It's done." Hinata broke him out of his trance and he sucked in a breath. Was he really watching her for that long?

Sasuke planted himself down onto the chair, sliding in like water. After a 'itadakimasu', he gingerly took bites, and, as always, it tasted divine.

She did all this - helping with his sleep depravity, cooking, fixing his goddamn house- and for what? A friend? He mentally scoffed at the thought.

He looked up to scowl at her and immediately stopped. She wasn't the most beautiful woman, but here with long, dainty fingers slightly kissing her full, glossy, pink lips with every bite or her indigo hair glistened with every gust of wind or her lavender, white eyes half lidded as she savored each bite or-

"Sasuke?" Those eyes peered at him, curious, and not accusative.

Here in this house, his house, she fit perfectly.

"Sasuke?" Curious eyes turned rapidly to concern.

Here with her, nothing ever felt more right.

"Sasu-"

"Thank you." Obsidian eyes burned her insides and, to his amusement, color rushed to her cheeks.

"Ah?" She slightly questioned. "For wh-"

"Thank you." And she left it at that.

 _ **Um, I'm guessing you're also like 'um, why the fuck is this so confusing?'**_

 _ **me too man, me too**_

 _ **I was going somewhere (Hinata love let's go!) but then my hands went somewhere else (if you know what I'm saying ;) kidding, kidding...)**_

 _ **um, wasn't a planned SasuHina buttttt I love them so... don't judge me I can't help it!**_

 _ **Review please and tell me what the hell I should fix cuz I don't even know**_

 _ **See you next time my lovelies**_


End file.
